La Caja de Música
by NilithDelirium
Summary: Una flor que se marchitó rápidamente, arrojando los pétalos podridos a una tierra más mugrosa que ella, continuando con la imparable contaminación del ambiente espiritual del mundo. One-shot.


_N/A: Dedicado a Liz y Cati, mis niñas adoradas._

_¡Disfrútenlo!: _

* * *

_**La Caja de Música**_

_Para Liz y Cati**  
**_

La sangre aún escapaba de la punta del cuchillo que descansaba en su mano, todavía dejaba el llorar sangriento de una muerte merecida, los pétalos de un amor no correspondido huyendo del despreciable metal que acabó con la desesperanza.

Los espíritus del mal, que presenciaron la escena al ser llamados por los impulsos negativos que desprendía la mujer, se quedaron estáticos. La caja de música, con su lento ritmo, regaba sobre el ambiente el suficiente castigo para la asesina, recordándole a cada instante, capítulo por capítulo, el dolor de su existencia.

_ Esto es lo mejor_ – Se repetía una y otra vez la mujer, intentando justificar algo de su crimen.

Cerró los ojos despacio, temiendo encontrarse con sí misma en la oscuridad dentro de sus entrañas y respiró levemente, devolviendo el alma que había sido robada de su matriz.

Sonrió con amargura, mientras soltaba el frío metal con el que dio muerte a su marido. El silencio se interrumpió cuando el arma homicida golpeó el suelo, dejando una especie de ondas en el aire, que se unían en una danza de alfileres.

La música continuaba. El arrepentimiento no acudió.

Nota tras nota, la canción parecía interminable; la melodía de los pecadores convertida en inocencia.

Aceptaba el hecho de que ahora la sombra viva ya no sería un problema, pero estaba segura que una interna había nacido con la desaparición de la anterior. La cruz que tendría que cargar por el resto de la eternidad.

Comenzó a tararear la triste canción que la había acompañado por años en su dura soledad, que el terciopelo sobre la madera se encargó de cuidar con esmero y paciencia, que su existencia retorcida jamás dejaría atrás.

Se suponía que ella era la princesa de la historia, la chica de increíble hermosura y vitalidad, segura y fuerte, llena de incontrolables ansias de vivir. La joven con un futuro brillante, que hubiera triunfado sin necesidad de nadie a su lado.

Y fue por la total libertad, que derrumbó la pared que impedía su destrucción, que despidió sin el menor miramiento a su ángel guardián, que abandonó a todo aquel que la rodeaba, porque su objetivo era lo más significativo, ¿qué interesaba el resto? Ella era la única capaz de domar a la fiera más salvaje, al rey más necio, al mundo más podrido, y no se detendría por simples plebeyos que amenazaban su poderío.

Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas al recordar su pasado, con esa despreciable forma de ver al mundo y a otros que no fueran ella misma. Si antes se creía la reina del mundo, ahora no era más que una simple esclava al servicio de los que maldijo alguna vez.

Se dejó caer súbitamente, ¿qué si sus rodillas se rasgaban? Demasiadas heridas ya la ocupaban por dentro. Se mantuvo en esa posición durante un momento, antes de que cayera de lado en las sucias tablas, junto al cadáver de mirada cruel.

Se observaron de frente, dos fantasmas que se reconocían.

Poco a poco su piel dejó su tono natural, adoptando un blanco casi translúcido, anormal.

La herida que atravesaba su espalda dejó de ser insignificante, ahora ya no sólo le incomodaba, sino que le ardía hasta tocar su putridez, pero… ¿y qué? ¿Qué si moría? A nadie le importaría, simplemente se convertiría en otro monstruo que vaga por los restos de la felicidad que odió.

Estaba bien, entonces. Su muerte era sinónimo de alivio y paz.

Los ojos celestes de la pequeña infeliz perdían su brillantez, como faros que dejan su luz gradualmente, avanzaron al final con paciencia, cansados de todas las lágrimas que dejaron salir, sin esperar nada, sólo disfrutando del fusilamiento de su vivacidad..

Una flor que se marchitó rápidamente, arrojando los pétalos podridos a una tierra más mugrosa que ella, continuando con la imparable contaminación del ambiente espiritual del mundo.

La canción paró.

Las cenizas se llevaron los recuerdos y las pruebas; el cuarto quedó vacío a excepción de una pequeña caja de madera en el rincón más oscuro.

Regresaron a oírse notas desde lo más profundo del sufrimiento humano; la verdad de la caja jamás volvió a detenerse, sonando y compartiendo por siempre la historia de la joven rubia.

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado. _

_Con todo mi corazón para ustedes, que hacen que la vida torne un poco más de sabor. _

_Cualquier sugerencia, insulto, ironismo, carcajada y demás, aplasten el botón de "Review". Créanme, ayudará a su desahogo._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_PD: El "esposo" de Ino no es nadie en particular o, al menos, yo no lo pensé así._


End file.
